In That Moment
by Nekon
Summary: Shuichi has a bad feeling, and it's well founded. Really not that angsty, but maybe a tad...


In That Moment  
  
By: Sage  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
  
  
Shuichi tugged on his hair frantically, surprised at the jitterbugs that were having a ball in his stomach. He ran a nervous hand down over his bare belly and winced at the skin of his thumb got caught on the buckle. He jerked away violently before sullenly jamming his thumb into his mouth, suckling.  
  
"And I thought you grew out of that years ago." An amused voice came from behind.  
  
"Hiro!" Shuichi jumped and whirled, bright smile instantly plastering itself onto his face as he looked up at his friend.  
  
The taller boy gazed closely for one sec, than leaned back, crossing his arms. "Alright, what's wrong? Did something happen with Yuki?"  
  
"NoNo!" Shuichi jumped in. "Everythings great with Yuki!" His eytes faded for a second while remembering the passionate kiss his lover had given him before he left. "He even gave me this little charm necklase." Shuichi tugged at the necklase and pulled it out rather violently, eager to show it off. With a sudden snap, the chain broke.  
  
"OH NO!!!" Shuichi screched, tears threatening to fall. Hiro hurried to intervene.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get the chain fixed after the concert."  
  
Shuchi gave him a contemplative look, before grinning widely.  
  
"Hai Hai!! I'll just wear it over my heart for now. To show my love and all!!"  
  
"Right Right." Hiro sighed, walkoing out of the room with his friend bouncing along side him. "So what's really wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, just a bad feeling." Shuichi replied as the voices faded from the room  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
Shuichi definitely sings with all his might when he's on stage, Yuki thought wirly. Don't know where that baka get's all his energy.  
  
That 'Baka' that he was refering to was currently on stage, hips swaying rythmically to the music (much to the delight of the fans in the first row) eyes closed and mouth wide open. Just like always, Yuki though, warily this time.  
  
There was a small commotion to the side, barely big enough to draw two pairs of eyes., but it was enough to get Yuki's attention. A beefy guard was yanking on some passionate fan's arm, trying to tstop the guy from getting on stage. With a sudden burst of violence, the man swung his arm, knocking the guard aside and revealing a shinning, shimering gun. The man was looking around wildly when one small girl, there with two of her friends happened to look to the side, blue eyes widening with fear. She didn't pause to tell her firends, instead just opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream.  
  
Now, there was nary a girl in there not screaming, but this ones tone was quite differenct, and it was enough to get the three on stage stumbling to a halt. Three pairs of eyes slowly turned.  
  
Yuki watched, struggling to get up and to the stage as three guards wrestled the man. They were overpowering him, but some chance of fate had one of the guards jostled his arm downward just as he squeezed the gun's trigger.  
  
The blast sent a ripple of shock through the crowd, and almost as one everyone turned to the center of the stage wehre Shuichi was blinking slowly as the impact caused him to fly backwards. Blowly, his chest caved backwards as arms came forward slightly. His eyes stared straight forwards as he tilted back and that beautiful, constantly open mouth gapped as air struggled to pass through. With shockingly limplness, his body slammed into the grown, limbs flying everywhere. He skidded a little big before lying absolutely still.  
  
There was immediate panic, but Yuki could only stare at his lovers limp body, before he started fighting through the crowd completely unheeding to anything else. When he arrived at the stage, he found K already there, trusted gun already aimed and cocked. But this didn't matter at all to him, brown eyes locked on one person and that person alone.  
  
When he got there, Hiro and Suguru where already bent over the prone form. The guitarist was calling his friends name, one tentative hand clutching at the small shoulder. Suguru crouched just behind Hiro, a shocked look on his young face. Yuki sprinted to his lover's side and for a second just stared, taking in the lax features, the wild pink hair that rustled gently in some unfeeling breeze. He reached down, slowly, with a trembling hand, to brush a lock back. The skin still felt warm to the touch.  
  
Just as he began to pull his hand back, purple eyes flew open. Hiro and Suguru gave shocked cries and fell back, but Yuki leaned forward.  
  
"Shuichi?" He whispered, hardly daring to hope.  
  
"Owww, that freakin hurt!!" Shuichi tried to sit up, but almost immediately started to fall back. Yuki reached out and caught him a second before his head slammed into the ground, causing more damage than was already done. The writer pulled the young man close, clutching him to his chest.  
  
"How….?" Hiro whipered, one hand reaching out and smoothing a few wild strands back. Yuki allowed this, considering he knew how the protective young man felt.  
  
Shuichi looked at them for a long second, before reaching into his shirt and rooting deep. His eyes widened as he seemed to find something and he pulled it out, holding out his hand, palm open. Within it sat that pretty little charm necklase that Yuki had given him, with a smushed up bullet denting into the front of it.  
  
"No way." Suguru whispered, reaching out to take the charm from Shuichi's hand.  
  
"Wow, talk about luck." Shuichi grinned happily up at Yuki and gave him a peck on the older mans lips. Yuki allowed him, just this once.  
  
K came rushing over, eyes panic'd before he took in the grinning singer.  
  
"Jesus christ, now I'm glad I didn't decide to kill that guy." The other four stared at him for a long second before leaning back slightly. "I'll go tell everyone."  
  
Everyone ran off, leaving just Yuki and Shuichi by themselves. They stared at the bustling crowd and than at eachother.  
  
"Well, this was exciting wasn't it." Shuichi quipped.  
  
Yuki gave him the coldest look, before leaning forward suddenly to the shock of Shuichi and gave him a hard kiss. By the time Yuki finally pulled away, Shuichi's eyes were completely glazed over, mouth wide and gapping.  
  
"Now, that was exciting." Yuki whispered, pulling Shuichi close again.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, this sucked a bunch. Oh well, at least I wrote one Gravitation fic. I always wanted to. Hopefully it's somewhat adequate. DONE DONE DONE 


End file.
